


Klaine Advent Challenge Drabble 1

by asuninside



Series: Klaine Advent Challenge 2013 [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Advent Challenge, Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2013-12-02
Packaged: 2018-01-03 05:32:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1066343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asuninside/pseuds/asuninside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Word: Artist</p>
            </blockquote>





	Klaine Advent Challenge Drabble 1

“Do you like it?”

Blaine stares wordlessly at the package he’s just unwrapped. Kurt’s eager smile slips from his face.

“You don’t like it, oh god.”

 He makes to grab it and Blaine pulls it out of his grasp. “Kurt, are you kidding me right now? This is incredible!”

Kurt blinks. “It is?”

Blaine runs his hands over the startlingly lifelike couple on the canvas. It’s them, tiny but proportionate, wearing formal attire in Christmas colors, and holding hands.

“Of course it is! You got us exactly right! Why didn’t you ever tell me that you could paint?”

Kurt’s cheeks go a little pink. “I can’t, not really, I just dabble sometimes, I-“ Blaine cuts him off by leaning forward and smacking a kiss against Kurt’s cheek.

 “It’s perfect,” he says. And then, with eyes glinting and voice dropped to a sultry whisper, “I think you should paint me wearing my other present,” he gestures at the black silk bowtie on the coffee table, “wearing _only_ my other present.”

Kurt smacks him on the arm. “I knew we shouldn’t have watched Titanic the night before I gave you this. I _knew_ I couldn’t trust you not to make that joke. Why don’t I ever listen to my instincts?”

Blaine grins. “You love my jokes.”

“I love _you_. There’s a big difference.”

Blaine tugs Kurt closer to him, lacing their fingers together. “I love you too. Merry Christmas, Kurt.”

“Merry Christmas, Blaine.” 


End file.
